1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal in which a handwriting input space is effectively used, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Related Art
As hardware and software techniques in relation to various electronic devices including mobile terminals have been remarkably advanced, electronic devices have been able to provide or store a variety of functions and information items. Thus, screens of electronic devices provide various types of information.
Also, in case of a mobile terminal having a touch screen, various types of information provided to a touch screen may be accessed only through a user's touch manipulation.
Meanwhile, the recent development of a technique of recognizing a user's handwriting input through a touch screen has triggered the necessity of development of a user interface for a handwriting input.
In particular, in case of a mobile terminal having a touch screen with a limited size, a user interface for securing a space on a touch screen allowing a user to perform a handwriting input is required.